LOTM: Heroes United S5 P1/Transcript
(The heroes are seen after their victory against Birkin back home) Alex: Well, the Pact got the body and the bomb removed from the city. Erin: That's good. Jack: At least they did some good for once. Erin: Heh. I bet they'll change they're tune about us now. Alex: We'll see. If the captain calls us maybe its a sign we can finally start working together. Jordan: Yeah. ???: *Cooing* (The heroes then look to find Spot in between Jack and Erin) Spot: *Cooing* Jack: AHH!! Erin: Holy crap! Spot: *Giggles* Jack: Where did you come from?! Spot: *Cooing* Erin: How does that kid DO THAT!? Tom: Didn't we confirm it was cause he bonded with Ruby? Alex: Not really. Jack: We haven't really proven if it's because he has powers or not. Erin: If he does have super speed, he moves way too fast for us to even notice. (Ruby then walks out) Ruby: Guys have you seen Spot anywhere? He ran off again. Erin and Jack: Here. Ruby: Oh! There you are! (Ruby walks over and picks Spot up) Ruby: Why'd you run off again? Spot: Friends.... Ruby: Aww. Jack: We seriously need to figure his powers out. Alex: Yeah. Ruby: You guys are still curious about that? Alex: Of course we are. Erin; It's so weird Ruby! Jordan: He's practically teleporting around the house at this point! Ruby: Well so what if he's fast? Miles: Nothing, it's just a bit strange how he's so fast. (Ruby puts Spot on the floor) Ruby: Well I'm sure he's just trying to have fun with it. Erin: Ruby. Ruby: Yeah? Erin: He's gone. Ruby: Wha?? (Ruby looks to find Spot missing) Ruby: *Sigh* Spot where are you? Yang: Ruby? (Ruby and the others look to find Spot on top of Yang's head) Spot: *Giggles* Ruby: How did- Yang: I have no idea. Ruby: *Picks up Spot* Get off there silly! Spot: *Sticks tongue out* Ruby: Aww! Miles: Yep, that proves it. We need to find out how he works. Alex: Yeah. Ruby: How? Miles: I have an idea. (The scene then cuts to Miles later on as he attaches a small camera inside the kitchen) Miles: There we go. Ruby: What's this for? Miles: These cameras are gonna record the entire house. With it, we're gonna try to catch Spot using his power on camera. Ruby: Okay. Alex: What do we do? Miles: Just act normal. Pretend like there's no cameras around. Erin: Got it. Miles: Now let's go. (The heroes go to resume their normal activities before the scene cuts to Zulu sitting around in his room) Zulu:.... (A knock is heard) Zulu: Come in! (Raynell enters the room) Raynell: Hey Zulu! Zulu: Oh hey Raynell! What's up? Raynell; Not much. Zulu: You're not hanging out with Jess? Raynell: Nah, I wanted to come see how you were doing Zulu! Zulu: Oh. Well come in. Raynell: Thanks! *Looks around* Wow nice room. Zulu: Thanks, I share it with Alex, Miles and Izuku. Raynell: Cool! Are these drawings yours? Zulu: No, they're Alex's. Raynelll: *Gasp* Really? Oh I gotta show mom these! Zulu: Yeah I bet she'd like them. Raynell: Hey, is it weird being in a normal human room? I mean I heard your dad's room is more.... like a Targhul nest. Zulu: Not really. I prefer to sleep in an actual room rather than a fleshy one. Raynell: Oh. Zulu: Yeah. (Zulu then looks around) Zulu: So, how're you? Raynell: Oh great! Me and Jessie have been lots of things together. Zulu: I'm glad to hear. With Sammy busy at work, he can't really stay around as often as he use to. Raynell: Yeah... Still, he is helping us out a lot. Brings us good food, and money. Zulu: Yeah. He really does enjoy that job. Raynell: I bet he does. Zulu: Yep. (Raynell then looks over at Zulu's game console) Raynell: So, you wanna play video games again? Zulu: Hm? Raynell: Do you? Zulu: Uh sure! Raynell: What do you want play? Action? Horror? Clan Builder? Romance? Zulu: ? What was that last one? Raynell: Clan Builder. Zulu: Okay then.. I'm not sure. I'll let you pick. Raynell: Great! (Raynell goes to look at Zulu's games) Raynell: Do you own any kind of romance game? Zulu: What?? Raynell: I-I mean action! Action game, that's what I said. Zulu: Um.. Y-Yeah I have plenty of them. Alex lets me play some of his as well. Miles helps organizes them. You can find action on top. Raynell: Got it. *Looks over* (Raynell looks around at the stack) Zulu: We got both Onslaught games and I think Alex has a few of the Fog of War games. Raynell: Fog of War's a military FPS right? Zulu: Yeah. Raynell: Okay just checking. Zulu: Right. Raynell: Hmm.... You wanna play Onslaught? Zulu: One or two? Raynell: Two. Zulu: Sure. (Raynell grabs Onslaught 2 and they set up the game and start to play) Zullu: All right. HEre we go! Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts